paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
|unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 100 |type = Fully Automatic |max_ammo = 300 |rate_of_fire = 750 |damage = 30 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 15 |concealment = 5 |threat = 22 }} The RPK Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any reputation who have the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The RPK Light machine gun is one of the 3 LMGs and was added via the second Gage weapon pack. Out of the 3 LMGs it is the only one that doesn't have a reputation lock, meaning it is instantly available after the DLC has been bought. The RPK is essentially a slightly worse Brenner 21, boasting the same fire rate, a smaller magazine of rounds, slightly lower accuracy, and less damage. It does however make this up somewhat with it's recoil. While the Brenner 21 does have a large amount of recoil on full-auto, the RPK has much less of it, being able to stay on target much easier. This can be boosted even further with certain mods, making the weapon almost as stable as any assault rifle. This means that one can empty out the magazine downrange and stay on target much more easily than either of the two other LMGs, however the poor accuracy does mean a few of shots will miss and the small mag will make reloading a hassle. The reload however isn't very long, so it shouldn't be too off putting if one has cover to hide behind once the animation starts. While the RPK will most likely be traded-off by either of the other specialized LMGs, the weapon still remains a powerful tool of the trade and is an incredible starting weapon that one can use on virtually any difficulty, and a weapon one might keep for quite a while as they go through heists. Tips *One should always mount a Tactical Laser Module as the weapon is barely usable without it, not having any aim reticle and bad accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. *Gadgets are mounted on the left of RPK's barrel. Players can put a assault light on the gun to use it as makeshift iron sight, since when zoomed the center of the screen where most bullets go to will be slightly above the assault light. Available modifications Barrel Ext Foregrip Gadget Stock Trivia *The RPK is based on the RPK. *The text on the Plastic Stock modification "Очень Секрет" reads "Very Secret" in Russian. *The RPK is one of the only two guns in the game retaining its real name, the other being the AK5. *The vanilla RPK features a muzzle device similar to the AES-10B - a Romanian variant of the RPK. *Of all the three LMGs, the RPK has the fastest reload (close to assault rifles reload) which makes up for its small magazine of rounds. Gallery RPK.jpg|A preview of the RPK. ModdedRPK.jpg|Fully Modded RPK. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Plastic Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)